


Something Blue

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had chosen the most beautiful wedding dress for the woman of his life. Really, he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Something Blue.**

_He had chosen the most beautiful wedding dress for the woman of his life. Really, he had._

* * *

 

The winter winds were merciless, though it was somewhat within his expectations. This winter was _cold_ , there were no other words for it...

Really, Akashi wished that he could just stay in the office and finished all his work. He didn't really have to celebrate Christmas tomorrow, anyways. But of course, _of course_ , Shigehiro would have to make his life difficult.

Cousin Shigehiro was, is, and will always be an incompetent dork whose head seemed to be stuck on cloud nine most of his life. Although he was blessed with a brilliant mind and excellent skills for a businessman (Akashi would never admit it, but he was sure that cousin Shigehiro _could_ give him a hard time if he actually got serious enough to do something), cousin Shigehiro was an airheaded moron.

Then again, Shigehiro was one of the very few things that brought joy to Akashi Seijuurou's life.

Shigehiro grew up with him, though in a very different circumstances. While Akashi's father, Akashi Seishirou was the CEO of Akashi Corp., Shigehiro's father was a mere second son who got nothing. So Akashi was raised to be the perfect successor to the Akashi family while Shigehiro grew up in a very lax (and also horridly boring) environment. It wasn't until a few years later that Shigehiro's mother, Ogiwara Yuuya's company was in the edge of bankruptcy and Shigehiro's father took up her family name to save it from its destruction.

Nowadays, the Ogiwara Enterprises were only second to Akashi Corp. itself, automatically making Shigehiro the main heir of said Enterprises. Before that, though...

Shigehiro had many things he liked, and he usually discarded things that no longer held his interest. And he got bored and distracted with new things often times than Akashi would like to count. But there was only one thing that held Shigehiro's interest for the longest time.

It was his friendship with his next door neighbor's daughter.

Akashi had been hearing about her hundreds of time before actually meeting her. After all, Shigehiro would always _always_ mention her name whenever he came to visit. Either on a 'Sei-chaaaan, Kuroko smiled to me yesterday!' or 'Sei-chaaaaan! Kuroko told me to tell you that she said hi!' and so on.

And somehow, he was curious.

Akashi didn't meet her until a few years later, though. He had been hearing about her since his elementary school days, the days cousin Shigehiro would come to his house almost every day. And he finally met her on his Junior High School.

It had been a day similar like this  one, in the middle of winter with freezing cold weather outside. Akashi had gone to the library to borrow some books he would need to finish one of his assignments.

Of course he could just use the ones he had in his house's library, but he decided that it would be better to inspect if his school's library had the satisfactory amount of books. And also, he liked the library a lot, it was calm and quiet for a place that was bustling like Teikou Middle.

Tightening the scarf he had around his neck, Akashi made his way to the science section, slightly annoyed that the air conditioner wasn't working. The room was as cold as it was outside, or maybe even colder. He would need to bring up this problem in the upcoming student council meeting, then.

The topic was not one particularly hard or challenging, it was one of those useless obligatory assignments about something extremely dull and boring such as animal habitat and how it affected their behavior. Maybe because they were still reviewing their elementary school days.

Akashi chose an animal that was somehow his favorite from his childhood days, a lion. But he found it odd that he couldn't find a book pertaining to the king of the forest, which was somehow shocking because seriously? What kind of library existed without having any sort of lion-related article? "How come finding a book about an animal as common as lions be so hard." Akashi said with a disapproval.

_How incompetent_. Akashi walked towards the librarian's desk to ask if they knew where the books about animals were stored, but his gaze went to the table instead.

There were three books, stacked from the thickest to the thinnest, various pictures of lions decorating the cover. He picked up the books, eyeing them with suspicion.

Did someone put them here...? Did that someone overhear his own musings?

The sudden smell of vanilla invaded his nose from the librarian's desk, perking his curiosity. Eventually, he laid eyes to the girl who would be an important part of his life in years to come. It was then, that he met Kuroko Tsuyuri.

She was a beauty, although a bit plain and unnoticeable at the first glance. She was quiet, and rarely display any kind of emotion. And she had an unconditional love for books and basketball. Which... made Akashi kind of understand the reason _why_ Shigehiro had befriended her.

And she was the phantom librarian everyone in school eventually grew to talk about. She always had the seemingly empty spot on the librarian's desk, surrounded by novels and various other books.

Back to their first meeting, though...

"Did you put these books on the table?" Akashi asked to the teal-haired girl, who had her face hidden under the book she had. "Did you?" He asked once more.

The girl looked up from her book, staring at Akashi's crimson-colored eyes with an unreadable expression before eventually nodding. "Yes, I did. You were looking at the wrong section, the animals have their own section just on the shelf behind science section. It was written in the library committee report." Without batting an eyelash, she returned her gaze towards her book as she absentmindedly twirled the spoon she used to serve a vanilla flavored warm milk.

This was the first time Akashi met a girl who didn't even blush while seeing him. Not because he was arrogant, but judging from his experience with the other girls here in Teikou, he just never met someone like her before.

_Interesting_...

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou." He said as he offered his hand to her. She looked up from her book before finally closing it down and putting it on the table. "I know, it is very nice to actually meet you, Akashi-kun." Oh? "My name is Kuroko Tsuyuri. You are Ogiwara-kun's cousin, aren't you?"

And that had been their first meeting.

Nowadays, Akashi thought back on it a lot. He didn't really knew her much back then, but he was always in her company. After school during their middle school days were Akashi and Tsuyuri's alone time together.

It was a shame when it didn't continue on to their high school days, though. Tsuyuri had apologized to him extensively, saying that she had decided to go to a school in Tokyo instead of coming with him to Rakuzan.

Which also annoyed cousin Shigehiro to no end. After he graduated from Meikou, he also expected Akashi to bring their best friends into Rakuzan so all three of them would meet. Shigehiro had confronted her about this, but then... they didn't really know _why_ Tsuyuri decided to go to another school.

They do now, though.

"Welcome to Kise Yuuka's- ah! Akashi-kun! Welcome!" Kise Yuuka smiled a brilliant smile that seemed to be a family trademark, since he had seen the very same smile too often for his liking via one Kise Ryouta, but he smiled back politely. "Thank you, Yuuka-san. Is Tsuyuri and Shigehiro here? They told me to come here just a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes? More like a few hours ago!" He could hear Shigehiro's annoyed voice coming from upstairs. Akashi scoffed as he made his way to the stairs. "Because unlike some people, I actually do the work I had to..."

There she was.

Kuroko Tsuyuri, the woman of his life. The only one person who had enchanted him so thoroughly during his middle school, high school, and college years. The woman who refused to receive any sort of help from both Akashi Corp. and Ogiwara Enterprises after her parents' death just because she didn't want to impose on him and Shigehiro...

She was wearing a wedding dress, one with unnecessarily big sleeves and gowns. Her veil was long, and her hair was braided in a way that really didn't suit her. Akashi sighed.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." They'd known each other for almost twelve years now, and she still called him with his surname. "Hello, Tsuyuri. Did Shigehiro make you wear this?" He asked slowly, assessing how the entire outfit _failed_ to bring out the best in Tsuyuri's qualities.

"No, he didn't. But he did say to try this one on."

"As usual, your idiocy astounds me, Shigehiro." Akashi smirked as he assessed the messy room. Tsuyuri must have tried on so many outfits, only to fail finding the one that suited her most. "Hey c'mon, Sei-chan! That was a bit mean, don't you think?" Shigehiro pouted, acting very much like a man-child Akashi knew him to be.

Akashi went to the closet full of bridal gowns, trying to find one that will suit his woman and upped her perfection to maximum.

Ball gowns? No... Tsuyuri's strength and beauty lie in her plainness, after all. It must be something that was plain at the first glance, and yet be more beautiful the more you stare at it. Akashi looked around the abundance of white before him and finally found the very thing he was looking for.

"Okay, how about this hair style? Does it suit her, Sei-chan?" Shigehiro was in the middle of putting Tsuyuri's earlier complicated braids into a simple, braided, bun. "Yes, it suits her now. I didn't understand what crossed your mind when you did your earlier job, Shigehiro. Now, please put on this one for me, Tsuyuri." Akashi handed her the dress he picked earlier with a rare, tender smile he reserved just for happy moments with Tsuyuri and Shigehiro.

The teal-haired girl smiled slightly as she took the dress away from Akashi's hand and went inside the closet to change.

"Seriously, though, Tsuyu's getting married..." Shigehiro started, a rather proud smile etched on his face as it often did whenever he thought about Tsuyuri in general. Akashi had long since notice that his cousin was totally head over heels for their best friend, but shunned the idea of being lovers ever since their college days. Shigehiro had once tried to date Tsuyuri (seeing as they both went to the same college), but found out that they suited being each other's best friend better than being lovers.

"Yes, she is. Are you coming to the wedding?"

"You kidding me? Of course I will! My cute Tsuyu's all grown up and taking vows in front of the priest, there's no way I won't be coming to see!" Akashi smiled, remembering the reason why he always liked being in Shigehiro's company. He was always the mood maker between the three of them, after all. Sure, things could get extremely hectic whenever he was involved, but at least he and Tsuyuri had had fun.

"Um, Akashi-kun, Ogiwara-kun, I'm done." Tsuyuri went out from the closet shyly, clear not used to having something so tight on her body. Those ball gowns Shigehiro had asked him to wear were loose and puffy on the body, after all. But this dress Akashi chose fit tightly on her body. The dress was white with a couple of red-colored glitter of diamonds studded on her chest. The dress was simple on first glance, a tight, long-sleeved, and it got looser on the bottom. It was also longer, though only slightly. But when one got closer look, they would be able to notice the intricate designs on the sleeves, the studded diamonds, and the extremely detailed embroidery on the dress. It was surely a design that fitted Tsuyuri's personality.

Shigehiro let his jaw fell to the ground, extremely astounded with his childhood friend's beauty. Akashi got up from his chair and smiled. "Beautiful, Tsuyuri," he complimented as he took the veil and stuck it to the bun in Tsuyuri's head with a red, blooming rose. "Now, it's complete. How do you think?" Tsuyuri assessed herself on the mirror, twirling once to see how the dress fitted her. And of course, she thought it was perfect. He was always right, after all.

"Tsuyuri-chaaaan! Ryouta called, he said- Oh my! You look beautiful, Tsuyuri-chan!" Kise Yuuka beamed as she went over to examine her handiwork on someone else's body. "This one suits you the best, Tsuyuri-chan! Will you be taking this one?" Tsuyuri's azure-blue eyes went over to Akashi's own crimson, after Akashi nodded, Tsuyuri nodded to Yuuka-san, earning a burst of vigor from the eldest Kise sister.

Akashi had imagined how Tsuyuri must be on the day of her wedding since the day they hugged one another in high school graduation. But now that he had picked her wedding dress, he could imagine it very vividly. Tsuyuri, calm, graceful, and beautiful Tsuyuri, walking down the aisle with white dress befitting an angel that she was, glittered with red diamonds and rose, a very fitting bride for an Akashi-

"Yuuka-san, is it possible to change the diamond's color...?" Akashi was snapped away from his daydream as she enquired the question shyly. "But why would you- oh, yeah... Of course I can! I'll just replace the diamonds with the blue ones! Do you need me to paint the rose blue too?" Tsuyuri nodded, her face smidgen with red in a beautiful hue. "Oh Tsuyuri-chan, Daiki-kun would be soooo happy!"

Then, Akashi felt his heart beating twice as hard.

He felt his stomach sinking, and his heart being poured with something unidentifiable, but his face showed none of it. Not when Tsuyuri's eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness, or when her body visibly relaxed when the name of her future husband was brought into the conversation...

He should have known.

After all, it was kind of obvious, even from the middle school days.

* * *

 

_The library had been particularly bustling on that day. Akashi thought because a paper about book review was due tomorrow, and everyone was rushing to get theirs done just the day before. He had walked along the shelves to find the librarian's desk, smiling slightly when he thought of spending another afternoon with the quiet librarian girl he'd been spending most of his time with. Only to find another man with a huge grin on his face and illustrated picture books of black panthers on his hands._

_"Whoa! Dammit, you surprised me! I thought the phantom of the library had came to give me my books, but turns out it's just you, huh?" Aomine Daiki said in relief. Akashi had heard of how the supernatural scared him, after all. How silly._

_Tsuyuri didn't say anything, though. And somehow, Akashi was rather smug that she didn't. Of course, someone like Daiki shouldn't interest a woman like Tsuyuri, after all._

_But it turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life._

_"Say, are you always here?" Aomine asked once more, Akashi was expecting Tsuyuri to ignore him with a simple smile, but she didn't. "Yes, I am always here, Aomine-kun." Ah? She knew him already? "How do you know my name?"_

_"You are famous, Aomine-kun. I sometimes caught a glimpse of you playing in the court. It's a beautiful, energetic play, I loved watching it."Did Tsuyuri ever come to the gym and watch their practice...? "Damn, if you say it that way, I'll be embarrassed!" Aomine replied rather bashfully. "So, ugh, what's your name?" Tsuyuri smiled, clearly amused by Aomine's behavior. "Tsuyuri. My name is Kuroko Tsuyuri."_

_There was a few seconds of silence before Aomine smiled, eventually grinning as well. "Nice to meet you, Tsuyu!" It had surprised both Akashi and Tsuyuri, after all, Aomine had just known Tsuyuri's name a few seconds earlier and he was already calling her with her first name. While Akashi had known her a few months earlier and he still called her by her surname, same thing with Shigehiro as well..._

_Akashi had been sure that Tsuyuri would politely ask Aomine to not get overly familiar since they were strangers, but then he saw a pink shade he had never seen on the tealheaded girl's face as she smiled to Aomine._

_"It is nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun."_

* * *

 

_That day, Akashi had caught a glimpse of a teal-haired girl in the gym's bleachers, overseeing the players from above. Tsuyuri came to watch the sport she loved so much, then..._

_Akashi smiled to himself. Tsuyuri had taken some time off her beloved books only to watch him in his club activities. But then, he realized that it wasn't him she came for._

_Aomine offered an air fistbump and Tsuyuri stretched out her hand with a barely noticeable smile on her face. Akashi could feel his stomach sank a little, but when Tsuyuri noticed him and flashed a smile, he buried his worries way down his heart._

* * *

 

_When Aomine started to play hooky on practice, he noticed that Tsuyuri was oddly not in her usual place in librarian's desk..._

_Akashi would only know a few years later that she had spent it on the rooftop with Aomine._

* * *

 

_A few days before the graduation, Akashi had found Tsuyuri staring at her usual spot in the library with a lingering affection in her stare. She was bidding farewell to the fortress of books she had hidden herself away in for three years after all. And he knew she must be thinking of the encounters she had with various people here._

_It just occurred to him that most of his regulars had met Tsuyuri at some point or another. Kise had meet her a few days after Aomine did, when Tsuyuri offered to help him with his assignments in exchange for being quiet in the library. Midorima met her while he was doing one of his errands for library committee, Murasakibara met her when he caught a whiff of vanilla whilst being forced to do some assignments in the library. It was baffling, really._

_"What are you doing here, Tsuyuri?" He asked, although he already knew the answer himself. "I am... reminiscing, Akashi-kun." She said with a hint of the lingering affection in her voice. How soothing. "It's the graduation soon," Akashi started as he stood next to her, she nodded. "Yes indeed..." Tsuyuri agreed._

_"You are going to Rakuzan, aren't you? Shigehiro must've told you that he'd been working himself so he could enter the same school as us." It wasn't that Shigehiro was stupid, it was just that he might have a difficulty to graduate from Meikou if he kept on lazing around and neglect to do all his assignments properly._

_Tsuyuri looked somewhat surprised. She then kept her gaze low on the ground, refusing to meet Akashi's eyes. "Tsuyuri?" Akashi asked, lightly enquiring her answer. Could it be..._

_"I apologize, Akashi-kun," Tsuyuri whispered before eventually letting her face up and faced Akashi with such a beautiful sad stare. "But, I wish to stay in Tokyo."_

_"If it is lodgings and accommodations you are worried about, both Shigehiro and I have a house in Kyoto. And if you don't want to impose, Rakuzan had a dorm as well."_

_"It's not because of lodgings and accommodations, Akashi-kun..."_

_"Then, why? I thought you wanted all three of us to be together...?"_

_It took Akashi a few months later to know that Tsuyuri had sat on an open exam for Touou Academy._

* * *

 

_"Kurokoooo! Happy birthday!"_

_"Happy birthday, Tsuyuri."_

_On the 31st of January, Akashi had went to Tokyo to celebrate his best friend's birthday. It was a joyful experience, since he got to see both of his only close friends again on a very happy occasion. They went to a burger joint near Shigehiro's school because he had gone out of school the latest._

_After Akashi told him that Tsuyuri won't be attending Rakuzan, Shigehiro had flipped out and said that he didn't want to enter Rakuzan if Kuroko wasn't there at all. He had packed his bags, moved to an apartment his mother owned in Tokyo, and enrolled to a new school called Seirin since he didn't manage to sit on the open exam for Touou. Akashi had been extremely agitated with Shigehiro that time, so he didn't talk to him until recently._

_"Thank you, Akashi-kun, Ogiwara-kun." Tsuyuri said after she blew the candles. "Even though I told you already that you don't need to come..." Shigehiro grinned. "It's all okay, Kuroko! It's nice to meet you again after the Winter Cup, after all! And oh- Kagami said hi." There was a look of gratitude passing on Tsuyuri's face as Shigehiro mentioned the very name that had saved Aomine from his woe of being undefeated. Shigehiro and this Kagami Taiga had been a new rising star in the world of high school basketball. They were still defeated by Akashi's Rakuzan, though._

_"Tell him I said 'hi' too, Ogiwara-kun."_

_"By the way, Kuroko, here's your birthday present!" Shigehiro took out a box labeled with 'Pandora' and offered it to the tealhead with a smile. "It's a charm bracelet. I asked Momoi-chan if you'd like it, she said you would so..." Tsuyuri smiled as she saw the charm bracelet with a few basketballs and wristbands dangling from its chains. "Thank you, Ogiwara-kun."_

_Akashi then took out his present as well, but unlike Shigehiro, he took out the necklace with teal-colored diamond and placed them on Tsuyuri's neck. "Happy birthday, Tsuyuri." He repeated once more with a light kiss on her temple. Tsuyuri smiled, but she didn't blush._

_"Thank you so much, Akashi-kun."_

_It had taken him a few weeks to know that Aomine had given her a plastic blue-colored ear-pierces on one of their dates and made Tsuyuri blushed a few shades darker than red._

* * *

 

_"Tsuyuri, are you free right after this?"_

_Akashi asked after one lecture of psychology they had together. She stared at him, mildly interested. "I was thinking to treat you out on a dinner. Shigehiro had a date with Momoi, though, so he couldn't join us."_

_"Oh, that would be great, Akashi-kun." Tsuyuri smiled, but then she looked at her wristwatch and narrowed her eyes slightly. "But... on a second thought, I can't. I'm really sorry..."_

_"Why can't you?"_

_"It's just that, I'll be going to Aomine-kun's university to watch one of his game, so..."_

_Akashi didn't need another word, but he ended up spending that day accompanying Tsuyuri all the way to Tokyo to watch his former teammate back in Teikou._

* * *

 

_On a day when Tsuyuri and Aomine broke up after a huge fight, Akashi was there to comfort her, along with Shigehiro. But, the one who ran to her, hug her, comforted her with sweet nothings and light kisses along her temples hadn't been him._

_He had always knew that Shigehiro was in love with Tsuyuri, after all._

_But after a few weeks of watching his cousin and the woman in love being lovers, he concluded that no matter how much Shigehiro loved Tsuyuri, he didn't love her in a way Akashi had. And besides, Tsuyuri was still in love with Aomine, no matter what he did. So Shigehiro and Tsuyuri went back to normal, with Shigehiro realizing that he was romantically in love with someone else._

_Akashi had known all along with whom his heart had fallen for, but despite all odds, he couldn't bring himself to say anything._

_Not when Tsuyuri looked so happy that Aomine had returned to her with a bouquet of baby breaths and a bashful apology. It was really painful._

* * *

 

_When her parents died a few years later, Akashi had been the shoulder to sob on. Tsuyuri didn't speak, didn't cry, she only sobbed as he calmly held her. Shigehiro ran around the house, running things Tsuyuri was too sorrowful to deal with. But the moment Aomine stepped into the room, Tsuyuri leapt to his arms, crying out all her feelings and sorrow._

_Akashi didn't say another word and leave._

* * *

 

_Ultimately, Akashi was also there when Aomine had got down on one knee and opened up a beautiful ring with a glimmering blue sapphire._

_Akashi felt himself sinking further and further as Tsuyuri, so happily close to tears accepted the ring and kissed Aomine on his lips. The happy couple dispersed only when array of colors tackled Aomine down for a congratulations for finally working out the guts to ask his 'shadow's' hand in marriage._

_Tsuyuri walked up to him, smiling and happy and irresistibly beautiful, and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"I've never been happier than I do now, and it's all thanks to you, Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi held her so tight, not letting her go for the rest of the night._

* * *

 

Akashi watched as the most beautiful bride he'd ever laid his eyes on walked down the aisle with her uncle, looking both excited and radiant at the same time. It was the first time he had seen Tsuyuri, who had always been the personification of shadow looking as if the sun was shining down on her with its million rays.

He could see her smiling, as she grasped his hand. "Nervous?" Akashi asked smoothly as he helped Tsuyuri up the stairs. "Yes." She breathed softly, Akashi chuckled. "You look beautiful, Tsuyuri."

"Akashi-kun chose this dress, after all." She whispered back. "No... _you_ are beautiful." Akashi whispered lowly as he guide those hands to Aomine's tanned ones. The policeman was as nervous as Tsuyuri was, if not even worse because Momoi had been mouthing off something like 'be strong, Dai-chan' and 'don't lose it' under her breath. It was weird to see that the traditional best man was a woman (chief bridesmaid, Momoi self-proclaimed to everyone) and the traditional bridesmaid was a man (best man, Akashi had threatened everyone to say) but it all worked out in the end.

Aomine held Tsuyuri's hand tight on his own, all nervousness dissipating the moment he and his shadow rejoined their hands. Akashi stood on the side, watching as Tsuyuri, with her something old (because that necklace had been on her person at all times. It had watched over her life like a lucky charm), something new (Aomine had given her a new pair of earrings to replace the old plastic ones, it was still pierces, though), something borrowed, and something blue.

Those red diamonds he had picked especially for her had been plucked away, replaced with glittering blue sapphires, along with the now blue-painted red rose. She was not a bride that befitted Akashi family's heir... _she was never going to be._

"Do you, Aomine Daiki, take Kuroko Tsuyuri for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

_I do._ Akashi looked towards the love of his life longingly, but. "I do." Aomine resounded his earlier statement with a huge smile.

"And do you, Kuroko Tsuyuri, take Aomine Daiki for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Tsuyuri looked towards everyone else, towards Shigehiro, who smiled. Towards her uncle, towards everybody in the crowd, and finally, towards Akashi. _No,_ Akashi wanted to say. He wanted to grab those hand and take her away from here. And yet, and _yet_...

She smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen before returning her gaze to Aomine's face. "I do." She whispered out loud. "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." And when Aomine and Tsuyuri kissed, just for a split second, Akashi saw himself standing there. He was the one to kiss the bride, not Aomine.

He had chosen the most beautiful wedding dress indeed. Tsuyuri looked as beautiful as an angel...

And yet, it wasn't for him. _Never_ for him.

For the very first time in his life, Akashi felt _defeated_. And it hurt. Very much so.

* * *

 

"Oi, Sei-chan! The after party's starting soon, you're coming, right?"

Ogiwara lightly tapped his cousin on his shoulder, hoping to get his attention. But then he noticed the ruby-etched ring Akashi had been holding for quite some time. "Sei-chan! Is that-"

"Oh it's just you, _Shigehiro_." He could feel his spine tingled at the way Sei-chan spoke his name. "S-Sei-chan...?" Ogiwara bent down to see his cousin's face, but then, he was met with an utterly unfamiliar crimson _and golden_ eyes instead of the familiar crimson ones.

"Let's go, shall we? I am sure we must not keep Tsuyuri and _Daiki_ wait."

Sei-chan went away, back to the room as he discard the ring he had been holding. Ogiwara didn't follow him, but he picked up the thrown ring and was thoroughly shocked to see the engraving.

_To my beloved Kuroko Tsuyuri, whom I cherish more than my own life._

It was all coming back to Ogiwara. Sei-chan must've loved her. He must've loved Tsuyuri. But he had been the one to always be there for her. Even more than Ogiwara himself. He had always been there for each and every happiness Tsuyuri had with Aomine and he must've cracked after realizing that no matter how much he pined for her, Tsuyuri would always choose Aomine first...

Something old had been Akashi, something new had been Aomine, something borrowed had belonged to Akashi, and something blue had been Aomine...

If only it had been something red instead of something blue, would Sei-chan be able to get Tsuyu in the end? Ogiwara sighed before pocketing the ring on his breast pocket and went to join the party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it angsty enough to warrant an angst tag? I wonder~


End file.
